


Keep Quiet, Love

by rhoen



Series: Kink Starters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Someone can no doubt hear them through the walls.





	Keep Quiet, Love

**Author's Note:**

> 59\. Better be Quiet or They'll Hear You
> 
> What even are titles? Anyway, have some warm, sticky PWP in which Itachi tries to smother the sounds he's making.

“Sh, baby,” Shisui urges, although the movement of his hips, sharp and precise, seem at odds with the command, and the unrelenting way he fucks Itachi begs for him to cry out, to let the sounds clawing their way up his throat be heard. Itachi can’t hold it back, and shudders as he tries, driven into by another forceful thrust. He can feel Shisui’s smirk against his neck, damp curls tickling his skin, confused with his own sweat-soaked hair.

“Shi—Shisui!” he pants, and then sobs again, fingers clawing at the pillows, trying to find purchase as he cries out at the unerring thrusts.

“Mm, better keep quiet, love, or they’ll hear you,” Shisui teases, lips against Itachi’s ear, warm breath against his skin. His words make Itachi bury his face in the soft pillow, hugging it to himself in a desperate attempt to stifle the noises he’s making; the noises no doubt audible through the modest walls. The warmth and closeness of the room – of Shisui’s body against him – is only magnified as he smothers the sounds he’s making, heightening his senses.

Fingers stroke and fuss with his hair before tightening in it, grabbing a fistful that Shisui uses as an anchor, neither pushing Itachi’s face further into the pillow nor yanking it back as he almost wishes he would. The thought of being overheard leaves him flush and alive with excitement.

“T-that’s it, baby,” Shisui pants, the faltering in his words counterpoint to the increase in his pace. He’s close, and, knowing that, Itachi lets every sound that wants to find voice spill from his mouth, barely stifled.

Shisui is near silent as he comes, sweat dripping onto Itachi’s back from his brow as he curls over him, a soft groan the only sound that falls from his lips. Itachi basks in it, pushing back, wanting every moment of Shisui’s release, encouraging the last few thrusts before Shisui slumps forward, sweaty skin sliding against Itachi’s. Shisui immediately rolls off of him, curling at his side, pushing Itachi’s hair back from over his ear, encouraging him to turn towards him.

The flush of Shisui’s cheeks is beautiful, the rapid rise and fall of his strong, broad chest drawing Itachi’s appreciative eye, and as he drinks in the sight of his lover he knows Shisui is doing the same with a soft, pleasure-blown gaze. His hand runs over Itachi’s side, pushing.

“Roll onto your back,” Shisui encourages.

Itachi doesn’t need to be told twice, and Shisui doesn’t hesitate either, moving lower, taking Itachi’s cock in his mouth. It’s usually at this point Itachi fists his hands in Shisui’s hair, holding on as if his life depends on it, but he finds his chest heaving, fresh moans and sobs of pleasure spilling from his lips, and instead he brings the pillow up to smother the sounds he's making. He grips tight at it, arms locked, rigid, as Shisui brings him to completion with thrilling precision. Itachi comes hard, and nothing in the world can conceal the cry he gives as he spills down Shisui’s throat.

The pillow is damp when Shisui pries it away with gentle care, soaked with Itachi’s sweat and spit and possibly tears. Itachi can’t tell how much time has passed – seconds or hours – and he’s grateful for the anchoring touches Shisui gives him, stroking his hair and ticking his fingers over Itachi’s shoulder.

“I love you, little bird,” Shisui says, the gentle words offered with a tender, devoted smile.

Itachi gives a soft puff of tired air in answer and nods, still beyond words. Shisui seems to understand, and loosely cradles him. Wanting the touch, Itachi reaffirms it, encouraging Shisui to hold him close. It’s hard to breathe so close to such warmth, but Itachi wouldn’t pull away for the world.

The moments slip by, their heartbeats settling and breathing evening out. Shisui, having ceased kissing Itachi’s mussed hair, rests his lips against his hairline, inhaling and exhaling with reassuring steadiness. At last, Itachi moves, and Shisui lets him pull away just enough to share a kiss.

Itachi’s pretty sure everyone heard them, and he might rib Shisui for it later, but right now he couldn’t care less; he knows neither of them really mind. Shisui no doubt loves the thought of everyone knowing how much they were enjoying themselves, and Itachi wants the world to know who he belongs with.


End file.
